


His Name Was Robert Paulson

by Unpublished Draenog Glas Works (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Unpublished%20Draenog%20Glas%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a short thing I wrote and forgot about. All I know about it is it involves Sonic suddenly becoming agitated and violent when he turns into the werehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Was Robert Paulson

Everyone is born decent, however it doesn't mean that everyone would die decent. I used to be a lovely thing, a lovely little babe like the rest of the world, but my beauty had been smoldered to ash. The lit stick of a cigarette snuffed out, before the last high could be given to the indulgent man's brain.

 

No one could describe decency anymore. It flew away and this entire world forgot that it was really there once. I see happy people walking away from me, people sneering, my friends growing colder and becoming loose in the threads of love and affection I once tied them up with.

 

Who loved me anymore? I used to just love myself and only indulge myself and only listen to myself. That same person I believed was the only one who had the true answers I saw in everyone else, and I grew spiteful and spat at those who felt they could be happier than me. Happiness was a gift only given to those fortunate to eat the fruit of bliss, from some fucking fairy that the delusional sheep were convinced had existed. Not until I was born and I killed him with my black heart being proof that everyone could be become a thing that was no longer worth describing anymore and just put away in a little silver box along with all the pretty trinkets from Miss Pandora.

 

I was loved and praised like a god. People believed in me, seemed to worship me in their bright starry eyes, but disappointment grew in their embittered souls, and I was suddenly the enemy. The hedgehog who once was this grand hero had his skin cracked and his porcelain sinking further to the ground, the teeth that once were bared to those that I felt too paranoid to love, they dripped and fell and scattered and I was burning quickly. Darkness was too strong, and at once, I felt that the positivity in me was no longer necessary, and then the nails came, that dripped of acidic cyanide poison, the fur that overshadowed even the pearly moon, and I realized no one was there anymore. Everything grew cold and quiet and dark. As I expected it, but I learned too quickly in retrospect that pessimism never led anyone anywhere except to the end they always expected was there. I knew the prophecy I was to fulfill soon. The only way I could ever redeem myself to anyone I once associated with, to recover from my malady and to taste the sweet medicine to cure my ailing soul, was self-destruction. Breaking apart to so many splints and pieces that no one could put them back. There was hatred in the grand scheme of things of my maleficent design, but hatred was useless except for yourself and the amount of corruption that had to be filled inside. Night was darker than I ever thought it ever was, and the wind was stiff, cold, and my teeth rot at their blue and red roots. Minutes went by and my death was creeping in, shadows lunged towards me and welcomed me to the Hell they all believed I would belong in in these grand scheme of things. I evolved to see the world without color, and felt it was worthless in the life I was dwelling in. Grays comforted me from the treachery of the shadows, the slinking remainder of light that I once tasted on my faulty tongue, but I would be gone. Down was the only up I could see.  


End file.
